


Monster/Beast

by NaptimeNyx



Series: LinkTober 2020 prompts [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Silly boys being silly, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, sorta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: The most evil of creatures to one, can be a wonderful creature to another.
Series: LinkTober 2020 prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Monster/Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a tad late posting these, but this is based around the first day of LinkTober 2020 from the list I was given. Not the usual way of using this particular prompt, but Enjoy!
> 
> Day 1: Monster/Beast

It was a terrifying sight to behold.

Something that made each of the heroes tremble at the first sight of it.

Some of them weren’t as negatively affected as the others, but even the select few could feel the unbridled fear the others encountered.

What could it be? What is the creature that strikes fear into the hearts of all but one hero?

What could make these exhausted boys be willing to go against Ganon ten times over rather than encounter this beast?

They all stared at it, several of them hiding behind one another. All but daring each other to approach it.

One young man suddenly cut through the rest. They stare on in horror, some sending last minute prayers to the goddess they feel has cursed them all.

The creature, once scooped up, tilted its head at the heroes and only let out a single noise. A soft sounding _cluck_ mixed with a gentle _coo._ As it nuzzled closer into its holder's arms.

These heroes were poked fun of by the cucco and general bird lover of the group for this seemingly senseless fear, to him, for days after this event.

However, they were soon able to find something they could hold against him when they were back in his homeland.

A small fluffy creature with big ears and wide eyes blinks up at them. It swishes its striped tail behind it while looking up at the group of nine.

It was soon easily scooped into the arms of the pelt wearing hero due to it resembling the lad’s favorite feline creatures.

His heart nearly melts at it booping his nose with its soft paw.

The other heroes soon gathered around, petting and cooing over this fluffy creature that was reveling in the attention it was being granted.

All but one. One lone hero glares at the creature from a distance as he tightens his precious sail cloth around his body.

A feeling of utter betrayal washes over him at how those after him in the timeline fear the birds he adores but love the creatures that have given him more scratches than kisses in his lifetime.

Although, his pouting soon calmed down when his special lady leaves a kiss on his cheek, calming his frown lines down to an amused and happy smile.


End file.
